thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Strawberry Milkshake
Strawberry Milkshake is the affectionate nickname given to an especially-specified ETR1 in Grand Theft Auto: Online. Strawberry Milkshake refers to an ETR1 wearing the Dense livery and also with the bright, light pink colour of The High Court SC crew on Rockstar Social Club - it is a colour that, coincidentally, is very similar to the colour of real-life strawberry milkshake. The combination of the red livery and the pink paint come together to form a colour scheme that reminds Cynerice very much of strawberry milkshake. History The car is so affectionately named due to its chance occurrence of being selected a long while ago in Grand Theft Auto: Online, with the crew pink paint and Dense livery, for a supercar race; Cynerice was forced to choose a stock vehicle, as custom vehicles had been disabled and so the Nero Custom could not be selected. It so happened to be the case that this specification of ETR1 was selected, despite the car being quite off-the-pace even back then; upon winning the race with the car, Cynerice began to fall in love with what would come to be known as Strawberry Milkshake. Today, Cynerice uses only two vehicles in supercar races; his Nero Custom if custom vehicles are enabled (or a stock Nero Custom on races where the ETR1 is disabled also, again wearing the crew pink paint), and Strawberry Milkshake if custom vehicles are disabled. Cynerice considers the vehicle his lucky charm, and is always happy to drive it even if the race does end up being lost. The Future Cynerice has thought about purchasing an ETR1 and fully upgrading it into a "Strawberry Milkshake GT", but this would be financially unwise as the custom Nero Custom covers his bases with custom supercars - the Nero Custom is faster than the ETR1 also, stock or fully upgraded. Instead, Strawberry Milkshake lives on in stock supercar races, serving justice to ramming miscreants and speeding around stunt tubes faster than it has any right to. In a world of idiotic-looking Deveste Eights and stupidly-fast Emeri and Kriegers, Strawberry Milkshake soldiers on in the pursuit of proof that driving skill and kerb-boosting outweighs sheer power - and it is doing a mighty fine job so far. Mini Milkshakes Mini Milkshakes are variations of the same sort of formula that the Strawberry Milkshake ETR1 is based on. Instead of being a crew-coloured vehicle with a red livery, they are simply crew-coloured vehicles with no livery - hence "mini milkshake". Cynerice coined the term "mini milkshake" in November of 2019 after having experienced repeated luck in winning races using stock crew-coloured vehicles. The following are some highlights of especially notable Mini Milkshake vehicles: *On the eighteenth of November, 2019, Cynerice drove a Mini Milkshake Brioso R/A on the Stunt - Splits track, fully expecting to lose as he had done many, many times before. However, a catastrophic collision between first and second place on the crossover section led to Cynerice pulling a strong lead and winning the race. *On the nineteenth of November, 2019, Cynerice drove a Mini Milkshake Elegy RH8 on the Stunt - In The City track. The race went well, right up until a considerable balls-up on Cynerice's part that left him further down the order. Somehow, Cynerice managed to catch all the way back up to first place again and win the race from the last couple of corners. Trivia *It was with Strawberry Milkshake that Cynerice earned his three-hundredth race win in November of 2019. This race was also Cynerice's eight-hundred and fifty-fifth race ever. *"Ultimate trolling level: level Strawberry Milkshake! Rude." *On the twenty-fifth of November, Cynerice encountered in a race an individual by the name of ecccc3 driving a stock Nero Custom with exactly the same, or a very similar, colour as Cynerice's bright, light pink crew colour. This is the only instance in the entire game where Cynerice has ever seen someone with this colour as their crew colour, let alone using the crew colour. Category:Uncategorised Category:Grand Theft Auto